Computers are increasingly capable of utilizing content written in different languages. In addition, computing devices are generally capable of displaying content in a variety of different languages, depending on installed language options. For example, a computer could display web pages with text content in different languages, such as English, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, etc.
In addition to displaying content in different languages, computers often allow users to enter text using different languages. For example, a user may be working on a Chinese document, and thus enter text in Chinese. The same user may also be working on an English document, and thus enter text in English.
Even though multi-language support is common, switching between different languages for text input can be difficult and time consuming. In some situations, a user who wants to enter text in a different language than that which is currently selected may have to perform a series of manual steps in order switch to the different language. For example, the user may have to access a settings menu, select a language configuration option, select the different language within the language configuration option, and exit the settings menu. If the user needs to change languages frequently, this switching process can be time consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to input language switching.